List of Living Things
This is a list of all Living Things in Otherworld. In Otherworld, both organic beings and spirit beings are considered "alive". In the common case of an organic being being inhabited by a spirit being there is some debate on whether it should be classified as one living being or two. Usually people use whichever classification is most convenient to a specific situation. A-J * Alphuffel * Alsan * Antris * Asira * Asoumiranz Firebird * Bacon Birds * Bakaess * Bakkin * Bampit * Bird of Knowledge * Blackheart * Black Slime * Blactrilch * Blitt * Blorb * Blue Slime * Blump * Bone Man * Bumper * Bushrees * Caklid * Candy Horse * Candy Sheep * Caramel Tree * Cartundror * Centhraki * Chilo's Wanderer * Choiceling * Clorn * Conic * Cookie Beetle * Cupboard Claw * Curricurri * Cykego * Dedino * Detrato * Dirt Eater * Dragoon * Dumpkin * Elemeno * Elemental Wizard * Entalis Etari * Ferrous Kaylons * Fire Fruit * Floudra * Flying Candy Fly * Forglon * Frosthook Ram * Fune Tribe * Gaz * Gazer * Giganetrak * Gingerbread Spruce * Gingerbread Tree * Glitter Palm * Gorwax * Grempkin * Grim Hags * The Grimleaf Monster * Guff * Guile * Gyok'sa * Hard-Rumped Romper * Hollf Trees * Honey Bacteria * Honstoff * Humans * Ignetitan * Inku * Isan * Isan Plants * Jaglint * Jawleaf Plant K-S * Kashin Viper * Klado-Monjayitsi * Kyoskiaar * Lampid * Land Fluffel * Lanki * Lead Tree * Light Goddess * Lorling * Meadow Mole * Meaty Mammoths * Meep * Mewler * Mineo * Momen * Moonbird * Morp * Mud Squid * Mufmin * Mulmore * Muscilos * Mushroom Nymph * Nakuna * Naratrat * Narpaciius Plant * Needle Fly * Noodle Dragon * Norfronk * Obrisver * Old Mother Bones * Olive Beetles * Parabloom * Pebbob * Pencil Spider * Phasling * Pieke Bird * Plingrin * Possalriff * Poworb * Qazi * Rammalo * Rawk * Rhannoadon * Rigurrot * Roglama * Rorinen * Salamiguanas * Sausage Ferrets * Scabben * Scarlet Tree * Schnoozer * Scleeth * Scolari * Scrambled Egg Monsters * Screamer * Sea Cat * Sea Fluffel * Sea Scoundrel * Sea Tree * Seledranta * Shajrak * Shfeller * Skid * Skimper * Skin Snake * Sky Whale * Slantipede * Smilewheat * Smokepipe Vegetable * Smoklent * Snicker * Solaris Dragon * Southern Asoumiranz Redmouth Snake * Spig Toad * Spinoose * Splectra * Star Dragon * Steel Tree * Stonel * Storm Wolf * Styracicles * Sundew Tree * Sunrise Sprite * Sunset Sprite * Sweetbee T-Z *Tanrok * Tayyari * Tea Spirit * Termpos * Terrina * Thundertail * Thundterrodon * Tolos and Alos * Toxic Vines * Tricket * Troke * Trolipedes * Trumpbird * Tugowa * Tzzati * Usinora * Vasuilt * Vistem * War Gull * Watevrdhek Sea Algae * White Slime * Wiggo * Wolfin * Wolloros * Womplet * Xaltel * Xaris * Yaki Pepper * Yani and Mini * Yekek * Zana Fish * Zanlos * Zing Zing * Zuki * Zuterfly